Two Worlds (season 1)
The first season of Two Worlds consists of 15 episodes, including the pilot episode. It premièred on the Sci-Fi Channel on June 14 2007. Cast and characters Main cast * Christopher Heyerdahl as Doctor John Harker * Eliza Dushku as Doctor Amanda Shaw * Eddie McClintock as Luke Cosgrove * Sean Maher as Dominic Williams Recurring and guest cast * James Marsters as James Stoker * James Cromwell as Colonel Richard DeLaney * Avery Brooks as Ben "Aquila" Janek * Marc Alaimo as Alec Faireaux Home video releases The first season was released on DVD in region 1 on December 15 2007, in region 2 on January 13 2008, and in region 4 on February 24 2008. The first season was included as part of the Complete Collection on January 13 2012. The sets includes all 15 episodes of the first season. Special features include commentary, interviews with cast and crew and a preview for season two. The re-release for the Complete Collection includes a Dr. Harker lanyard signed by Christopher Heyerdahl. Episodes See also: List of Two Worlds episodes {| class="wikitable" style="width: 140%; margin-right: 150;" |- ! style="background:#006633; color: #ffffff;"| № ! style="background:#006633; color: #ffffff;"| # ! style="background:#006633; color: #ffffff;"| Title ! style="background: #006633; color: #ffffff;"| Directed by ! style="background: #006633; color: #ffffff;"| Written by ! style="background: #006633; color: #ffffff;"| Synopsis |- |1 |1 |" Pilot" |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | Introduces Luke Cosgrove as he is introduced and subsequently hired in the Two Worlds Program. The episode ends with a cliffhanger into the next episode, establishing the main story arc of the series. |- |1 |2 |" Earth II" |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | The Two Worlds program reaches new heights as it becomes sucessfully active. But PsyFex and Alec Faireaux want to steal Harker's new found success, by any means necessary. On top of that, a dangerous mission must be taken to pass through the doorway. |- |1 |3 |"Conquest" |Jason Holt |Jason Holt | PsyFex, under the command of Alec Faireaux, has taken over Two Worlds with the intent of stealing Harker's technology. In their desperation, the team revert to calling in a trained but dangerous operative, nicknamed "Aquila". |- |1 |4 |"First Contact" |Mike Langwood |Jason Holt | After reclaiming Two Worlds from Alec Faireaux, John and the others begin to formulate a plan of a reconnaissance mission, but after the deadly demise of Faireaux everyone is sceptical. |- |1 |5 |"Infection" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | The Two Worlds Program becomes at risk when a species known as the Chalai infiltrate the building and threaten the lives of everyone inside. |- |1 |6 |"The Alliance" |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | The Two Worlds Program becomes at risk when a species known as the Chalai infiltrate the building and threaten the lives of everyone inside. |- |1 |7 |"Past, Present, Future" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | An old rival of Harker's returns and holds everyone at his mercy, forcing John to relieve the darkest moments of his life with an experimental serum, and a possible darker future. |- |1 |8 |" Stoker" |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | John finally confronts Stoker while the others try to regain control of Two Worlds from Stoker's mercenaries. |- |1 |9 |"Judgement" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | Captured for the murder of James Stoker, John is taken to a high-level security prison while the others are left to their own. |- |1 |10 |"The Trial" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | Facing his so-called crimes, John is put on trial and his colleagues are raised as witnesses. But a surprise witness throws the entire trial into chaos. |- |1 |11 |"The Return" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | James Stoker arrives at the trial of his supposed murder, returned from the grave, and intent on revenge. |- |1 |12 |"Revenging Angel" |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | James Stoker holds John at his mercy, while taking control of Two Worlds and reclaiming what he believes is rightfully his. |- |1 |13 |"Sepulchrum Est Terrenus" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | A desperate battle between old rivals ensues for the control of Two Worlds as John must make a dangerous choice. |- |1 |14 |"Horizon" |Christine Barloe |Jason Holt | After dealing with Stoker, the Two Worlds Program is visited by Colonel DeLaney for a routine inspection, but when he is attacked by a rogue Chalai chaos ensues. |- |1 |15 |"Wherein Lies The Future..." |Jim Raymer |Jason Holt | A new day dawns for Two Worlds when a Brayleshi gives birth on Earth I and the alliance formed with the inhabitants of Earth II is cemented |- Category: Seasons